


Día 2: Contraparte

by ChicaRandom



Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaRandom/pseuds/ChicaRandom
Summary: Día 2 de la Semana Zutara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849894
Kudos: 5
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Día 2: Contraparte

**Author's Note:**

> Contraparte: Parte contraria

**Día 2: Contraparte**

Las personas normalmente pensaban que los opuestos siempre terminarían siendo enemigos, que siempre se enfrentarían y nunca sentirían más que una gran rivalidad.

Iroh sabía que, si bien eso podría pasar, no era la regla. Hemos aprendido de la ideología de los maestros agua que las contrapartes se equilibran y complementan. Al principio dudaba de esto, pero tras presenciar a su sobrino ya la joven Katara ya no podría.

Durante la reunión del consejo, Zuko y Katara estuvieron discutiendo la mayor parte de esta.

-Las fábricas se alojan y cambian el producto –dijo Zuko –Cambiar la producción de armas tal vez por utensilios de cocina.

-No –se opuso Katara –Las fábricas deben irse, contaminan el ambiente.

-Son el 69% de la fuerza económica, millas se quedarían sin sustento económico, como podrían comer o mantenerse, si se enferman como podrían comprar medicinas –repuso Zuko

-Ese es el problema, esas millas de personas ya están enfermando por la contaminación que procesan las fábricas –dijo Katara, fulminando con la mirada a Zuko

Habían estado discutiendo de las fábricas desde el inicio de la reunión. Iroh observaba esto al lado de los ministros, algunos lo veían como si fuera un partido de ping-pong y el resto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No debe ser la primera vez que Iroh observándolos observándolos.

-No se preocupe, general –le susurró el ministro Cheng –Para mañana tendremos una solución

Iroh no sabía que pensar de esto.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, Lady Katara –les dijo el ministro Cheng –Tal vez sea mejor continuar la reunión mañana.

-Tiene razón, ministro –comento Zuko ignorando la mirada de Katara –Seguiremos con el resto de casos mañana, pueden retirarse.

La primera en irse fue Katara, no se inclinó ante Zuko como dice el protocolo, solo se retiró con la cabeza erguida negándose a observar al Señor del Fuego.

\- ¿Crees que esto tenga solución? –Le comento preocupado Iroh a Cheng

-En la noche será como si nada hubiera pasado –dijo casi riendo

* * *

Con una bandeja de té en mano, Iroh decidió ir a conversar con Zuko sobre lo que pasó durante la reunión, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Katara entrando a su oficina.

Queriendo evitar una pelea entre dobladores, Iroh dejó el té y se coló por los pasajes secretos para observar que pasaba.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Zuko? –Pregunto fríamente Katara

-Necesitamos hablar –respondió igual de frío Zuko

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo

-Pues yo sí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Sabes que la Nación del Fuego ya está en problemas financieros como para ponerle uno más.

-Lo sé, al igual que sé que esas fábricas crean tanta contaminación que también afectan a las personas. ¡Hay gente sufriendo por esas fábricas y tú decides mantenerlas! ¡Hay niños enfermos y muriendo por culpa de ellas!

Katara se giró para ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero Zuko se dio cuenta.

-Kat, ¿qué paso? –Pregunto Zuko suavemente

-Era un niño pequeño, no tenía más que un par de años. Él consumió un pescado contaminado, se intoxicó y ...

Katara rompió en llanto y Zuko la abrazó. Se quedaron ahí un tiempo hasta que Katara se calmó.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Zuko dibujando círculos en su espalda

-Pasó esta mañana, antes de la reunión

Zuko la besó en la coronilla y la miro a los ojos.

-Debemos que decida qué hacer con las fábricas –declaró

Katara asintió.

\- ¿No hay forma que no contaminen?

Zuko se quedó pensativo y saco pluma y pergamino.

-Si hubiera una forma que las fábricas no contaminen, podríamos variar los productos y generar empleos.

-También necesitamos que ver una forma para arreglar la contaminación ya hecha –agregó Katara

-El ministro de ambiente podría crear un programa para limpiar la contaminación y concientizar a la población sobre los problemas que esta causa

-Y podríamos hacer un listado de productos que se necesitan con urgencia ya sea en la Nación del Fuego o en las otras naciones y mejorar los ingresos

-Eso arreglaría los dos problemas –dijo Zuko sonriendo –Somos un gran equipo

-El mejor –agregó Katara sonriendo para luego besarlo.

* * *

Iroh se quedó con la boca abierta durante un largo rato. Llevaba un rato sospechando que esos dos sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero no esperaba que hicieran algo por ellos mismos a menos que alguien que haya forzado un confesarse.

Durante la cena estaban como si no hubieran discutido durante horas por la mañana.

Mientras ambos exponían el plan que hicieron, Cheng le dijeron a Iroh:

-Le dije que estarían bien, el Señor del Fuego y nuestra futura Dama del Fuego siempre se encargan de hacer las mejores soluciones

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? - pregunto Iroh

-Casi un año. No me parecería raro si dentro de la bóveda real ya está hecha la corona y el anillo de compromiso.

Iroh consideró que tal vez no pase muchos años antes de que lleguen sus primeros nietos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias a los que están leyendo esta historia. No estoy segura si use bien la palabra porque me confundí con el significado de la palabra al traducirla mal y me tuve que inventar rápido la historia de hoy.
> 
> Otra vez gracias y si pueden lean mi otra historia Si la guerra nos vence.
> 
> Bye


End file.
